


Новая жизнь

by Barbarella_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Padmé Amidala, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: Падме благополучно рожает детей и не умирает. Она понимает, что её детям и ей грозит опасность и они с Оби-Ваном решают скрыться от Империи.Это история о том, как складывалась жизнь Падме и её близких, рассказанная ею самой...Очередная Альтернатива "Мести ситхов"...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Как видно из указанных в "шапке" жанров - это love story Падме и Оби-Вана. 
> 
> Из этого следует важное ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: в этой работе не будет никаких "в нём ещё есть добро... я знаю...". Так что если вы являетесь убежденным Вейдеро- или Энилюбом, то вам стоит подумать, читать ли вообще этот фик. Но если всё же решите с ним ознакомиться, то сразу предупреждаю, что никаких претензий я не принимаю - все "жанры" и "предупреждения" указаны, и ООС, разумеется, тоже... ;))

«Падме, у тебя близнецы... Ты нужна им!»

За мутной пеленой из боли, отчаяния и безысходности, накрывшей мое сознание, услышала я взволнованный голос Оби-Вана.

Близнецы... Дети... Мои дети... Люк и Лея, родившиеся всего несколько минут назад...

Это подействовало на меня отрезвляюще и словно вытянуло из омута смерти, в который я начала погружаться, потому что на какую-то долю секунды утратила волю к жизни...

Предательство самого близкого мне человека, едва не убившего меня... Уничтожение ценностей, которым я служила всю свою сознательную жизнь сначала как королева Набу, а затем как сенатор Галактического Сената... Всё это навалилось на меня тяжелым грузом и потянуло вниз, но слова Оби-Вана о детях и о том, что я нужна им, заставили меня забыть о моих потерях. Да, я, как и вся Галактика, многое потеряла... Но кое-что я всё же приобрела. Несмотря ни на что, я родила сына и дочь и теперь моя святая обязанность позаботиться о них.

Тем более я была не одна. Меня окружали друзья: Оби-Ван, Бейл Органа, Йода. Я не сомневалась, что они не бросят меня и малышей и помогут нам, потому что мне и близнецам грозила серьезная опасность в лице Императора Палпатина и Энакина... вернее не Энакина, а Дарта Вейдера, присягнувшего узурпатору безжалостного монстра, убившего детей в Храме (сейчас я уже нисколько не сомневалась, что Оби-Ван рассказал мне правду, когда приходил ко мне, чтобы узнать где Энакин...), поднявшего на меня руку и едва не погубившего нас...

И я открыла глаза...

Повернув голову, я увидела, как Оби-Ван, держащий на руках Лею, вздохнул с облегчением и улыбнулся мне.

\- Слава Силе, - воскликнул он. - Больше не пугай нас так, Падме.

*****

Спустя некоторое время меня и моих близнецов перевели в отдельную палату. Оби-Ван, Бейл и Йода также находились там.

\- Падме, - заговорил Оби-Ван несколько нерешительным тоном. - Я... я должен попросить у тебя прощения за то, что тайком пробрался на твою яхту и... подставил тебя... Но... но у меня не было другого выхода. Я должен был... Должен был добраться до него. После всего, что он натворил, мы не могли это так просто оставить. Я очень виноват перед тобой, и...

\- Оби-Ван, - прервала я его. - Я... я понимаю тебя, понимаю, почему ты так поступил и на твоем месте я бы, наверное, сделала то же самое... Знаешь, - горько усмехнулась я. - А ведь только благодаря твоему появлению, он не додушил меня до смерти... И сейчас я даже думать не хочу о том, - жестом остановила я Оби-Вана, который хотел мне что-то возразить, - разозлился бы он так же, если бы ты не последовал за мной. Но одно я могу сказать с полной уверенностью — я бы никогда не согласилась на его «предложение» свергнуть нового Императора и «вместе править Галактикой». Я уверена, что это очень разгневало бы его, и я не сомневаюсь, что он убил бы меня, поскольку он был не вменяем, и никто бы не помешал ему, потому что тебя, Оби-Ван, не оказалось бы там...

Мои слова, похоже, мало успокоили Кеноби, который сидел на стуле, глядя в пол и медленно качая головой... Я протянула руку и успокаивающе коснулась его плеча, а он поднял свои глаза и печально взглянул на меня.

\- Я не знаю, - продолжила я, - каковы были причины того, что Энакин, как вы, джедаи, говорите, пал на Тёмную сторону и отправился убивать своих вчерашних братьев по Ордену, не знаю, что именно ему пообещал Палпатин, что он безропотно сделал то, о чем ещё пару дней назад и помыслить не мог, не знаю, почему он в одночасье превратился из Рыцаря Без Страха в предателя, но... Я должна знать, - оглядела я по очереди присутствующих, остановив свой взгляд на Оби-Ване. - Что произошло после того, как я... я потеряла сознание? Где Эн... то есть Дарт Вейдер и что с ним?..

\- После того, как ты потеряла сознание, - заговорил Оби-Ван, - между нами состоялся короткий разговор, в котором я попытался образумить его, но, - он вздохнул, - всё было тщетно, он не внял мне и между нами состоялась дуэль на световых мечах, которую... которую он проиграл, - закончил он и снова опустил глаза. - Я не уверен на сто процентов... но скорее всего он погиб.

После этих слов я почувствовала, что по щекам моим потекли слёзы. Несмотря ни на что, Энакин Скайуокер был очень близким для меня человеком и, как бы холодно я не рассуждала о нём ещё пару секунд назад, слова Оби-Вана о том, что вероятнее всего он убил моего непутевого мужа, причинила мне сильную боль. Не так-то просто было выбросить три года брака с Энакином из своего сердца и души.

Я чувствовала, что сейчас разрыдаюсь, но в этот самый момент оба мои ребёнка одновременно заплакали, и это остановило меня.

\- Похоже, их пора кормить... - неуверенно молвил Бейл Органа.

\- Да, - я вытерла слёзы. - Видимо, это так...

Я замолчала и многозначительно посмотрела на мужчин. Те поспешно поднялись со своих стульев и покинули палату.

Я смотрела на сосущих мою грудь Люка и Лею и думала о том, что мне ни в коем случае нельзя впадать в отчаяние, что ради моих малышей я должна быть сильной. И ещё я думала о том, что мои дорогие дети держат меня «на плаву» и не дают «утонуть» в горе, охватившем меня.

Выжил Дарт Вейдер или нет, для меня и моих детей всё равно существует большая опасность в лице Императора. Почему-то я не сомневалась в этом, поскольку Йода и Оби-Ван сообщили мне, что мои дети — форсюзеры. Кроме того, нельзя было забывать, что Энакина Скайуокера джедаи считали Избранным. Получалось, что Люк и Лея потенциально также могут оказаться очень сильными пользователями Силы. А это значит, что они представляют огромный интерес для захватившего власть в Галактике ситха Дарта Сидиуса. Что касается меня, то вряд ли для меня есть место в возможных планах Палпатина на моих близнецов.

Мне и детям надо было исчезнуть, спрятаться так, чтобы никто нас не нашел. Никто не должен знать о нашем местонахождении, включая и моих родных.

Все эти мысли я высказала Оби-Вану, Бейлу и Йоде, когда они вернулись и они согласились со мной.

\- Но я одна не справлюсь, - сказала я. - Оби-Ван... я хотела бы, чтобы ты сопровождал нас... поскольку ведь и тебе надо скрываться от новой власти.

\- Да, - кивнул Оби-Ван. - Конечно я не оставлю тебя одну с двумя детьми на руках, Падме.

После недолгого обсуждения, мы пришли к следующему решению: я, дети и Оби-Ван улетаем на моей яхте. Куда именно, мы решим уже в пути и о конечном пункте нашего маршрута не будет знать никто — ни Йода, ни Бейл, ни моя семья.

Йода известил нас, что он отправляется «в изгнание». Куда именно, мне сообщено не было, но я на этом и не настаивала. Спустя пару часов старый джедай покинул нас, улетев на своем маленьком звездолете.

Затем настала пора прощаться с Бейлом Органой.

\- Ну, друзья мои, удачи вам, - произнёс на прощание Бейл. - Если что, вы знаете, где меня найти... Вы можете рассчитывать на любую помощь с моей стороны.

Бейл улетел спустя час после Йоды и мы с Оби-Ваном остались одни. Однако мы не стали вот прямо сразу же подыскивать варианты места нашего будущего жительства. Оби-Ван предложил следующее: как только врачи позволят мне и детям покинуть клинику, мы отправимся на Нар-Шаддаа.

\- Путь туда займет примерно три дня, - озвучивал Оби-Ван свой план. - За это время мы с тобой обсудим все варианты, какие только придут нам в голову, и выберем наиболее приемлемый. На Нар-Шаддаа мы продадим твой корабль и купим какой-нибудь неприметный шаттл. Там же мы сделаем себе фальшивые документы... Ну а потом отправимся туда, куда решим...

\- Да, - согласилась я. - Так мы и поступим.

\- А пока тебе надо отдохнуть, - ободряюще улыбнулся мне Оби-Ван и я улыбнулась ему в ответ. - Ну а я оставлю тебя, - поднялся он со своего места. - Поспи, Падме, а я, с твоего позволения, буду ночевать в твоей яхте.

Разумеется, я не возражала. Оби-Ван ушел, а у меня была пара часов до следующего кормления детей и как только голова моя коснулась подушки, я тут же провалилась в сон...

*****

К счастью для нас в Медцентре можно было приобрести всё необходимое для новорожденных детей и Оби-Ван сделал довольно приличный запас пеленок, памперсов и, на всякий случай, детского питания.

Всё было готово, и спустя три дня мы покинули астероид Полис-Масса, взяв курс на Луну контрабандистов...


	2. Chapter 2

Почти всё время, что мы добирались до Нар-Шаддаа, а это без малого трое суток, я и Оби-Ван потратили на поиск и обсуждение различных миров, которые потенциально могли бы стать нашим домом на ближайшие года.

Прежде всего мы рассматривали планеты Внешнего кольца, причем те из них, которые никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не заинтересуют Империю. К таковым относились прежде всего планеты, находящиеся под контролем хаттов. Хатты были довольно мощной силой в Галактике. В свое время Республика предпочитала с ними не связываться, а во время Войн клонов с хаттами считались и стремились договориться как Республика, так и КНС.

Мы рассмотрели и обсудили не менее трёх десятков различных миров, в том числе и тех, которые не входили в сферу интересов хаттов. Большинство из таких миров мы отмели практически сразу в виду очень тяжелых условий жизни на них.

\- Если бы не дети, то можно было бы смело обосноваться на любой из них, - заметил Оби-Ван, глядя на экран бортового компьютера. - Эти убогие планеты никогда не вызовут хотя бы самого крошечного интереса Империи, так как они не представляют из себя никакой ценности как в экономическом, так и в стратегическом отношении.

Я была с ним полностью согласна. С двумя маленькими детьми выжить там было очень и очень трудно.

Потом мы снова вернулись к обсуждению списка из семнадцати планет, входящих в сферу интересов хаттов. Оби-Вану довелось побывать почти на всех них, на некоторых из них бывала и я. Конечно все они не были «райскими уголками», но для нас на первом месте была безопасность, и в принципе все они на данный момент были для нас безопасны. Другое дело, что почти на всех них, по мнению Оби-Вана, рано или поздно Империя обратит таки свой взор. Какие-то из них занимали выгодное стратегическое положение, некоторые находились относительно недалеко от важных торговых маршрутов, а где-то имелись залежи полезных ископаемых, до разработки которых так и не дошли руки у Республики, но никто не мог дать гарантию, что они не дойдут у Империи...

После долгого обсуждения, мы остановились на Татуине.

Хотя у нас обоих эта планета, на которой, собственно говоря, всё и началось, вызывала болезненные и далеко не приятные воспоминания, мы решительно от них отмахнулись. Несмотря на наши чувства, у Татуина имелось очень существенное преимущество перед другими мирами, и состояло оно в том, что Дарт Вейдер, если он жив, ни за что не захочет посетить эту планету по собственной воле, а Императору Палпатину этот мир был абсолютно без надобности. И я, и мой спутник были в этом твердо уверены. Помимо этого, немаловажно было и то, что Татуин, при всей своей неприветливости, был вполне обжитым миром, так что у нас не вызывало сомнений, что мы сумеем там неплохо устроиться.

*****

И вот, наконец, спустя три дня после нашего отлёта с астероида Полис-Масса, мы прибыли на крупнейшую луну Столицы Пространства хаттов Нал-Хатты, известную всем под названием Нар-Шаддаа, бывшую известным пристанищем пиратов, контрабандистов и различных торговцев любым товаром.

Поселились мы в довольно приличном отеле, располагавшемся в Кореллианском секторе.

Мы планировали пробыть на Луне контрабандистов самое большее дня три, однако мы были вынуждены задержаться здесь на полторы недели. Эта задержка была вызвана тем, что нам пришлось ждать возможного покупателя моей яхты, так как этот человек был в отъезде.

Оби-Ван нашел нескольких покупателей, но все они предлагали за мой корабль слишком низкую цену. Нам же, разумеется, совсем не хотелось отдавать его за бесценок. Путем расспросов Оби-Ван узнал о некоем богатом дельце, который давно хотел приобрести нубиан 327 типа «j», но в данный момент отсутствовал на Нар-Шаддаа. По словам одного из его подручных, он должен был вернуться через несколько дней. Что ж, несколько дней погоды нам не делали, и мы решили подождать этого человека.

Пока мы ждали, Оби-Ван подыскал нам подходящий шаттл и договорился о его покупке, а также выправил для нас поддельные Идентификационные Карты всего за две тысячи кредитов.

\- Я очень сильно сомневаюсь, что на Татуине хоть кто-то станет проверять у нас документы, но подстраховаться всё же стоит... Вот... - Оби-Ван достал из кармана и протянул мне наши новые документы.

При этом вид у него был довольно смущенный. Взглянув на ИК, я поняла причину этого смущения. Оказалось, что согласно этим документам мы с ним являлись супругами Беном и Тэрис Ордон. Откровенно говоря, я тоже испытала некоторое замешательство, но не могла не признать, что это было вполне логично, потому как кем ещё могли бы представиться мужчина и женщина с двумя грудными детьми?

\- Ну, они бы могли бы представиться братом и сестрой, например, - улыбнулся Оби-Ван. - Но я всё же решил, что будет лучше, если мы с тобой будем супругами... Ээээ... в смысле, по документам... - смущенно добавил он. - Совершенно очевидно, что последнее, что нам с тобой надо, это привлекать к себе излишнее внимание окружающих, и... если мы представимся нашим соседям мужем и женой, к нам будет меньше вопросов и постороннего интереса... Кто знает, вдруг в тебя влюбится какой-нибудь татуинский хлыщ и попросит у меня твоей руки, - на лице Оби-Вана снова появилась улыбка, только на этот раз лукавая. - Что нам тогда делать?..

\- Или какая-нибудь тамошняя красотка положит глаз на тебя... - в тон ему ответила я. - Но если серьёзно, - продолжила я. - Я с тобой полностью согласна, Оби-Ван, и не возражаю против этого «фиктивного брака»... Тем более мы с тобой совсем не похожи на брата и сестру... И, кстати, очень красивое имя ты для меня подобрал... Тэрис Ордон... Звучит очень здорово, я считаю...

Надо сказать, что с того самого момента, что мы покинули Полис-Масса, мы почти не говорили о последних событиях, произошедших в Галактике с нами. По дороге на Нар-Шаддаа все время, за исключением того, что нам требовалось для сна, мы посвятили поиску подходящей планеты. Находясь на Луне контрабандистов, мы также избегали всех этих болезненных для нас обоих тем, связанных с Дартом Вейдером и провозглашением Империи. В то время, что Оби-Ван находился с нами в номере и не медитировал, мы в основном обсуждали наш будущий быт на Татуине и беседовали на самые разные отвлеченные темы.

Хотя мы и вели себя таким образом, бесчувственными ни я, ни он конечно же не были. Во время своих бессонных ночей я прекрасно слышала, как Оби-Ван ворочается на своем диване в соседней комнатке нашего двухкомнатного номера. Очевидно, что оба мы мучились бессонницей и нам обоим в те недолгие моменты, когда нам удавалось всё таки заснуть, снились плохие сны, что оба мы очень переживали о случившемся и постоянно думали об этом.

Но... мы не обсуждали это друг с другом...

Во всяком случае пока не обсуждали...

*****

На восьмой день нашего пребывания на Нар-Шаддаа наконец-то вернулся потенциальный покупатель моего корабля. Впрочем, потенциальным покупателем он пробыл совсем недолго, поскольку приобрел его практически не торгуясь за весьма неплохую сумму в двести пятьдесят тысяч кредитов.

Все наши вещи с нубиана мы перенесли в номер ещё в первый день нашего пребывания на Луне контрабандистов, поэтому, как только мы получили вырученную сумму, Оби-Ван отправился покупать присмотренный им шаттл.

Я же тоже время зря не теряла и продала хозяйке отеля несколько своих нарядов, которые уж точно не понадобятся мне на Татуине, оставив себе только несколько самых простых платьев, брюк и туник.

Наш новый шаттл обошелся нам в сорок тысяч кредитов, что было более чем приемлемо. Таким образом, сумма, которой мы располагали, оказалась довольно внушительной, составив двести тридцать четыре тысячи кредитов, включающих в себя стоимость моей яхты за вычетом стоимости шаттла, десяти тысяч, которые дал нам Бейл Органа, и четырнадцати тысяч, имевшихся у меня на корабле.

В общем, с полной уверенностью можно было сказать, что по крайней мере несколько лет материальные трудности у нас не возникнут и это обстоятельство внушало нам с Оби-Ваном определенный оптимизм.

Приобретенный нами шаттл оказался вполне комфортабельным и вместительным, а также был почти новым, налетавшим всего чуть более трёхсот тысяч световых лет. На его борту имелось две уютные каюты, так что за удобства в пути можно было не волноваться.

Как только мы погрузили все наши вещи на шаттл и полностью расплатились за наше проживание в гостинице, мы с радостью покинули это, мягко говоря, не самое приятное и опасное место в Галактике, и взяли курс на не менее опасный Татуин...

Впрочем, страшно мне не было, ведь с нами был Оби-Ван Кеноби, и я не сомневалась, что он защитит меня и моих детей от любых трудностей, бед и опасностей, могущих поджидать нас на этой неприветливой планете, которой по крайней мере на ближайшие несколько лет предстояло стать нашим домом...


	3. Chapter 3

До Татуина мы добрались чуть менее чем за три дня. Поскольку свободный ангар для нашего шаттла имелся в наличии только в космопорту Мос-Эйсли, то мы и осуществили там посадку.

Пока Оби-Ван расплачивался за стоянку нашего корабля, он навел справки о ближайших гостиницах и постоялых дворах, где бы мы могли временно остановиться, прежде чем решим, где именно мы поселимся окончательно. Оказалось, что совсем неподалеку располагается небольшая гостиница, в которой мы и отправились.

Наверное по татуинским меркам она была вполне приличной, однако даже самый неприхотливый человек, родившийся и выросший не здесь, вряд ли счел бы её таковой. Впрочем, постоянно жить в единственной маленькой комнатушке мы не собирались. Нам необходимо было самое большее пару дней, чтобы принять решение о том, где же всё-таки нам поселиться.

Выбор у нас был небольшой. На Татуине имелось всего четыре относительно крупных города. Это были считавшийся столицей этого мира Бестин, два портовых города Мос-Эспа и Мос-Эйсли и Анкорхэд, являвшихся своего рода форпостом и опорным пунктом татуинских фермеров-влагодобытчиков.

Столичный город Бестин мы отмели сразу же по причине того, что если вдруг Империя пожелает прибрать эту планету к рукам, то все свои учреждения и военный гарнизон она обязательно разместит именно в столице этого мира.

Мос-Эспа также нам не походил из-за того, что он был шумным, многолюдным и там нашли свое прибежище преступники всех мастей. Тринадцать лет назад мне довелось побывать в этом месте и я могла с полной уверенностью сказать, что этом городе было очень небезопасно проживать и растить детей. Сомнительно, что там что-то изменилось с тех пор, а даже если и изменилось, то уж точно не в лучшую сторону.

Всё это в той же мере относилось и к Мос-Эйсли.

Таким образом оставался Анкорхэд, в котором не было космопорта, а населяли его фермеры и торговцы. Кроме того, как мы узнали, там имелся Муниципальный Совет, а это означало, что какой-никакой, а порядок и закон там существовали.

В общем, свой выбор мы остановили на Анкорхэде и решили уже на следующее утро отправиться туда, благо, что находился он всего в пятидесяти милях к югу от нашего настоящего местонахождения.

Мы арендовали спидер и уже через полчаса были в Анкорхэде. Прежде чем отправиться с Муниципальный Совет, мы проехались по этому поселению и в целом нам здесь понравилось. В городе имелся рынок, две кантины, гостиница, а на его окраине располагалась энергораспределительная станция, как нам поведали позже, снабжавшая электричеством сам Анкорхэд и несколько поселений в округе.

По сравнению с Мос-Эйсли, в этом городе было тихо и спокойно, что конечно же было для нас более чем приемлемо, и мы отправились в Муниципальный Совет, где, как мы надеялись, мы сможем навести справки о наличии домов на продажу. В этом мы не ошиблись, и уже через час мы осматривали жилище, которое, как выразился, служащий Совета, могло бы нам подойти.

Этот дом располагался неподалеку от рынка и представлял собой вполне типичное татуинское строение квадратной формы с куполообразной крышей. Дом этот состоял одной большой комнаты и двух поменьше, а также кухни и санузла со звуковым душем. Кроме того, в подвале имелось небольшое помещения с холодильным оборудованием, предназначенное для хранения скоропортящихся продуктов, а также два влагоуловителя, которые снабжали дом водой.

Последнее обстоятельство нас очень обрадовало даже несмотря на то, что, по словам продавца этого дома, количества воды, которые добывало это оборудование в сутки, хватало лишь на приготовление пищи и для питья двум взрослым людям.

\- Вот поэтому в свое время мы с женой и раскошелились на звуковой душ*, где, как вы понимаете, вода не нужна, - пояснил хозяин дома. - Впрочем, вы всегда можете купить воду у фермеров, которые с удовольствием продадут вам свои излишки. Кстати, могу порекомендовать вам Хаффа Дарклайтера. Это самый богатый человек Анкорхэда. Он скупает у окрестных фермеров воду для своих гидропонных садов, а оставшуюся продает всем желающим. В его же лавке вы и овощи можете приобретать...

\- Спасибо за информацию, - улыбнулся этому мужчине Оби-Ван, а затем обратился к мне. - Тэрис, дорогая, что скажешь?

\- Мне нравится этот дом, Бен, - ответила я.

В ответ Оби-Ван кивнул и снова обратился к хозяину.

\- Так... сколько вы хотите за ваш дом, сэр?

\- Нууу... - протянул продавец. - Вообще-то этот дом стоит как минимум двадцать тысяч, но поскольку нам с женой срочно нужны деньги... Пятнадцать тысяч кредитов, - был окончательный ответ.

Эта цена вполне нас устроила, поэтому торговаться мы не стали, а просто отправились обратно в Муниципальный Совет, чтобы оформить эту сделку. В присутствии главы Совета Оби-Ван и теперь уже бывший владелец недвижимости подписали договор. Оби-Ван передал требуемую сумму и на этом сделка была признана оформленной.

\- Поскольку отныне вы являетесь гражданами Анкорхэда, то я должен проинформировать вас о некоторых правилах, - сообщил нам Председатель Совета, после того, как бывший хозяин дома ушел.

Оказалось, что жители города обязаны выплачивать два вида налогов. Первый из них, сбор в размере тысячи кредитов в год, шел фактическому правителю Татуина Джаббе-хатту, а второй налог — сто кредитов в месяц — шел на содержание местной школы для детей горожан и фермеров, Муниципального Совета, состоящего из трех служащих, включая Главу этого учреждения, а также на оплату услуг небольшого наемного отряда, который осуществлял патрулирование прилегающих к городу окрестностей.

\- Это мера предосторожности на случай нападения тускенов, - пояснил служащий. - Они, конечно, не отобьют нападение, если этих дикарей будет слишком много, но во всяком случае предупредить нас успеют... Но не волнуйтесь, - поспешил он нас успокоить. - За все сорок семь лет, что я здесь живу, они напали на нас всего однажды, и было это тридцать девять лет назад... И, кстати, то нападение было благополучно отбито силами горожан...

Что ж, это было хорошо, но откровенно говоря, в любом случае я совсем не боялась, поскольку рядом с нами был Оби-Ван, и я абсолютно не сомневалась, что он сумеет защитить нас от любой опасности.

Мы тут же заплатили тысячу кредитов для Джаббы-хатта, а также тысячу двести налога на год вперед, после чего Оби-Ван отвез меня и детей в наш новый дом, а сам, после того, как выгрузил вещи, которые мы взяли с собой, отправился обратно в Мос-Эйсли, чтобы привезти оставшиеся в шаттле детские вещи и детское питание.

В виду небольшого расстояния между двумя городами, Оби-Ван вернулся уже через полтора часа.

За это время я успела покормить детей и составить список вещей, которые нам надо было приобрести. Поскольку дом нам достался со вполне добротной и крепкой мебелью, то нам оставалось только купить посуду, каф-машину и микропечь, а также постельное белье или какую-то ткань, из которой можно его сшить. Детские вещи мы приобрели ещё в Медцентре, поэтому пока, по крайней мере пару месяцев, необходимости в них не было. Что же касается взрослых носильных вещей, то у меня было с собой достаточно одежды, а также нижнего белья. Насколько я знала, Оби-Ван покупал для себя что-то из одежды на Нар-Шаддаа, ну а если ему необходимо что-то ещё, то пусть уж он сам этим занимается.

Поскольку жаркий татуинский день был в самом разгаре, и таскать с собой двух крошечных детей было не очень-то хорошо и удобно, мы решили наведаться на покупками по очереди. Оби-Ван брал на себя приобретение всей кухонной утвари.

\- Ну а тряпки — это по твоей части, моя дорогая супруга, - подмигнул он мне, и я улыбнулась ему. - Заодно я узнаю, где всем этим тут торгуют...

Вернулся Оби-Ван спустя пару часов. Он приобрел несколько тарелок и кружек, а также каф-машину и микропечь. Вещи эти были разумеется не новыми (на Татуине, понятное дело, не было огромных торговых центров, торгующих новой бытовой техникой), но в довольно хорошем состоянии.

\- Кое-что я и для себя приобрел, - указал Оби-Ван на небольшой сверток. - Я подумал, что не очень-то дальновидно разгуливать тут в джедайской одежде... Кстати, в этом же магазинчике вроде бы продают и простыни с наволочками и всё такое...

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулась я. - Ты мне расскажешь, как найти его?..

Оказалось, что эта лавка находится буквально через два дома от нас. Я быстро собралась и отправилась туда. К моему удивлению, в магазине этом имелось в продаже вполне приличное постельное белье. Я приобрела несколько комплектов, а также пару одеял для нас с Оби-Ваном. А ещё, поговорив с торговкой, я выяснила, что с детскими вещами здесь большие проблемы... Вернее, их вообще нельзя было тут купить и матери шили их своим детям сами... Хм, похоже, мне придется научиться шить детские распашонки и чепчики. Однако это меня не пугало. Я была уверена, что справлюсь и с этим... Поскольку дети, как известно, растут очень быстро, и скоро мои Люк и Лея вырастут из имеющихся у них вещей, я купила довольно приличный отрез ткани, которая была наиболее подходящая для детского белья, после чего расплатилась за весь купленный мною товар и отправилась домой.

По дороге я вспомнила, что со всеми этими заботами и переездами мы с утра ничего не ели... Вернее мне об этом напомнил мой желудок... Поэтому я зашла ещё в лавку, где продавались продукты питания, и приобрела для нас с Оби-Ваном голубое молоко, домашний сыр, сделанный из этого же самого молока, несколько хлебных лепешек, а также небольшой пакетик чая.

*****

После того, как мы с Оби-Ваном перекусили, мы приступили к обустройству нашего жилища. Было решено, что самую большую комнату с двуспальной кроватью займу я с детьми. Одна из комнат поменьше - это потенциальная детская, а во второй расположится Оби-Ван. Пока мы не приобрели детскую кровать или кровати, мы сдвинули «лицом» друг к другу два широких кресла, подлокотники которых не позволят близнецам упасть, и установили их рядом с моей кроватью.

Пока мы занимались всеми этими делами, наступил вечер. Я покормила детей и уложила их спать. Мы с Оби-Ваном поужинали всё теми же лепешками с сыром, запили это голубым молоком, и поскольку за этот весьма насыщенный день мы очень устали, долго засиживаться мы не стали и отправились спать.

Что ж, можно было с полным правом констатировать, что наш первый день в этом месте прошел вполне успешно. Что касается чисто бытовых моментов, то мы с Оби-Ваном оба согласились с тем, что больших проблем в этом плане у нас быть не должно. Единственное, что было не очень хорошо, это отсутствие возможности пользоваться водой в тех количествах, в каких мы привыкли. Но люди веками живут здесь и как-то выходят из положения, и я не сомневалась, что и мы во-первых, привыкнем к этому, а во-вторых, сумеем эту проблему решить, ведь у нас имелось влагодобывающее оборудование и звуковой душ, а это уже немало.

С этими мыслями я закрыла глаза и тут же провалилась в сон...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Насчет звукового душа... Не знаю, есть такие штуки во Вселенной Звёздных войн. Я видела такое в сериале "Звездный путь: Вояджер". Очень чумазая героиня заходила в кабинку, говорила: "Компьютер, включить звуковой душ", что-то там включалось, и вся грязь с волос и тела как-то "смывалась"))) (если кому интересно, это сезон 5 серия 21 в самом конце серии, буквально за полминуты до заключительных титров)... В общем, я подумала, что и в Звёздных войнах может быть подобное изобретение для "мытья", не требующее воды, а уж в таком пустынном мире как Татуин тем более))  
> Так что пусть в моем фике это будет ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Наша новая жизнь постепенно входила в обычную колею. Вскоре мы полностью обустроили наш быт и в этом отношении не испытывали никаких особых проблем.

Что касается главного богатства пустынного и засушливого мира — воды, то того количества, что добывалось нашим оборудованием, нам вполне хватало и на готовку, и даже на помывку детей. К вечеру у нас набирался примерно таз воды, которую я использовала на детей. Всего по пол-тазика на одного ребенка, но зато каждый день!

Мы с Оби-Ваном довольствовались звуковым душем и были очень рады, что он у нас есть, а иначе мы бы очень быстро растранжирили те немалые средства, которыми мы располагали, поскольку вода здесь была отнюдь не дешева.

Питание, состоящее из голубого молока и различных продуктов из него, мяса банты и овощей, которые выращивали местные фермеры в своих подземных садах и продавали всем желающим, нас вполне устраивало.

Постепенно мы познакомились с соседями, с которыми у нас сложились очень неплохие отношения. Одна из наших соседок, у которой был четырехлетний сын, продала нам его старую детскую кроватку. Хотя она и была одноместной, но пока что мои малыши вполне там помещались.

*****

Прекрасно складывались у нас с Оби-Ваном и наши личные отношения. Он очень помогал мне в уходе за близнецами, которым всё надо было одновременно: кушать, менять памперсы и так далее. Я бы не справилась, если бы была одна.

Примерно спустя месяц у меня, видимо из-за сильного стресса, который я испытала и который не мог пройти для моего организма бесследно, постепенно начало пропадать молоко и его уже не хватало обоим моим детям. Тут большим подспорьем для нас стало детское питание, которым, слава богам, мы догадались запастись заранее.

Когда мы окончательно перешли на искусственное вскармливание у нас сложился своего рода ритуал: я брала на руки Люка, а Оби-Ван — Лею и мы, усевшись на мою кровать, кормили малышей из бутылочек. Наблюдать за Оби-Ваном, держащим на руках ребёнка и кормящим его было очень... приятно и согревало мне душу. В те моменты я всегда думала о том, что если бы Оби-Ван был обычным человеком и у него была бы своя семья, его жена и дети были бы самыми счастливыми в Галактике.

О детях он заботился очень трогательно. Благодаря Оби-Вану, Люк и Лея никогда не болели. Когда у них, как и у всех детей, случались колики, Оби-Ван брал их обоих на руки и, как он объяснил мне, применял какие-то целительные техники, воздействуя на них Силой, и мои крохи снова улыбались.

Обо мне он тоже очень заботился: и тем, что помогал ухаживать за детьми, и тем, что зачастую просто забирал их в свою комнату, позволяя таким образом мне как следует выспаться.

*****

Первые дни, когда мы были заняты нашим обустройством, нам просто некогда было вспоминать о беде, что случилась со всеми нами, об Энакине... И мы об этом не говорили. Но было совершенно очевидно, что продолжаться так вечно не может.

В ту ночь я снова не могла заснуть, потому что вот уже которую ночь подряд мне снились очень страшные сны о том, как Энакин... нет, не Энакин, а Дарт Вейдер убивает меня на Мустафаре и вместе со мной гибнут и мои дети...

Люк и Лея спали, поэтому я тихонько встала и отправилась на кухню, чтобы выпить чашку чая. Пока чай заваривался, меня одолевали воспоминания тринадцатилетней давности, когда я впервые встретила Энакина Скайуокера, милого и доброго девятилетнего мальчика, благодаря которому мы смогли отремонтировать наш корабль и добраться до Корусанта. Вспомнила о той роли, которую сыграл Энакин в разгроме Торговой Федерации, оккупировавшей Набу. Вспомнила нашу встречу спустя десять лет... нашу свадьбу... те немногие дни, которые мы провели вместе, и которые были счастливыми...

Несмотря на то, что это были добрые воспоминания, легче мне не стало, и я разрыдалась. Наверное оттого, что за этот месяц с лишним я не проронила и слезинки. Я рыдала, рыдала и рыдала и не могла никак остановиться.

Конечно же я разбудила Оби-Вана, хотя скорее всего он тоже не спал... Он присоединился ко мне. Разумеется было понятно, почему я плачу и Оби-Ван не стал говорить какие-то дежурные утешающие слова. Он просто сел напротив и взял мои руки в свои. И я почувствовала, что начинаю успокаиваться. Я точно не знаю, почему это происходило со мной. Возможно он воздействовал на мой разум Силой, а может я просто ощущала присутствие близкого и доброго друга, который просто по-человечески, без лишних слов, поддерживает меня и я была очень благодарна ему за это.

После того случая я постаралась взять себя в руки и решила для себя, что мне абсолютно не важно, жив Дарт Вейдер или нет. Мой муж Энакин Скайуокер умер. То существо, что душило меня, было не Энакином. Я не знала какие причины побудили моего возлюбленного отринуть всё человеческое в себе и совершить те преступления в Храме джедаев, но по большому счету было всё равно почему он сделал то, что сделал. Каковы бы ни были эти причины, они уж точно никогда не оправдают убийства детей. Своими гнусными деяниями он перечеркнул всё то хорошее, что совершил до того, как пал во тьму и уничтожил мою любовь к нему...

Что касается Оби-Вана, то он ничего не говорил мне о своих чувствах. Полагаю, главной причиной было то, что он не хотел меня волновать. Но то, что он думает об Энакине и винит себя в случившемся, я знала точно. Обычно он улыбался и шутил в своем стиле, но глаза его были грустны, а время от времени на лицо его словно тень ложилась... Не надо было обладать суперспособностями, чтобы понять, что мой друг сильно переживает...

После того вечера, когда я решила для себя, что Энакина Скайуокера больше нет, мне стало гораздо легче. К счастью, у нас с Оби-Ваном было полно дел и сильно хандрить и бесконечно сожалеть о произошедшем с нами и с Галактикой нам было некогда.

Как бы то ни было, надо было жить дальше.

И мы жили...

*****

Последующие пять месяцев прошли в повседневных заботах, самым знаменательным из которых было то, что у Люка и Леи начали резаться зубки. И опять, благодаря Оби-Вану, мы пережили это вполне благополучно, если не считать пары бессонных ночей и небольшой температуры у близнецов.

*****

За эти полгода со мной случилось ещё кое-что. То, что очень смущало меня...

Но, наверное, так всегда происходит, когда мужчина и женщина живут под одной крышей и каждый день очень тесно общаются и взаимодействуют друг с другом, да ещё и притворяясь на людях супружеской парой...

В какой-то момент я очень отчетливо осознала, что я по уши влюблена в своего фиктивного супруга. Разумеется, я не могла сказать, когда именно со мной случилось это, но то, что дело обстояло именно так, я была уверена, потому что саму себя обмануть невозможно.

Конечно же прежде всего меня привлекали такие его человеческие качества как доброта, порядочность, надежность и честность, но нельзя было отмахнуться и от того, что Оби-Ван Кеноби был очень привлекательным мужчиной и я делала огромные усилия, чтобы откровенно не заглядываться на него... А ещё эти случайные прикосновения, когда он касался моей руки, когда я что-то передавала ему, либо когда мы сталкивались друг с другом на нашей тесной кухне или в дверях и наши тела соприкасались... Всё это было очень приятно и откровенно волновало меня.

Я конечно не была точно уверена, что чувствовал по отношению ко мне Оби-Ван, но... Как бы он ни старался вести себя со мной просто как друг, мне казалось, что и он тоже испытывает ко мне совсем не дружеские чувства. Это выражалось в том, как он смотрел на меня. Время от времени я перехватывала очень, я бы сказала, мужские взгляды, которые он бросал на меня, и я была уверена, что это мне не показалось, ведь женщины всегда чувствуют внимание со стороны мужчины к себе именно как к женщине, а не просто знакомой противоположного пола.

Иногда наши взгляды встречались и несколько мгновений мы просто молча смотрели друг на друга, не говоря ни слова, при этом почему-то не разрывая этот зрительный контакт. Потом мы оба спохватывались и кто-нибудь из нас быстро обращался к другому с какой-нибудь просьбой. «Падме, пришей пожалуйста пуговицу к моей рубашке» или «Оби-Ван, ты не забыл, что тебе надо отладить наш забарахливший влагоуловитель?»

Никто из нас не решался как-то объясниться и я не знаю, сколько бы продолжалась эта наша «игра в гляделки», если бы в один совсем не прекрасный день мы не узнали, что Дарт Вейдер жив...


	5. Chapter 5

В тот день Оби-Ван с самого утра уехал в Мос-Эйсли, чтобы внести очередной ежемесячный платеж за стоянку нашего шаттла. Когда он вернулся, на нём буквально лица не было...

Он прошел в комнату и как-то устало опустился на диван. Только я хотела задать самый очевидный в этой ситуации вопрос: «Что случилось?», как Оби-Ван заговорил сам:

\- Он жив, Падме, - медленно произнёс он.

Мне не нужны были пояснения, кто именно жив. Я прекрасно поняла, что речь идет о Дарте Вейдере...

\- После того, как я закончил дела в космопорте, я решил зайти в ближайшую кантину, выпить что-нибудь прохладительное, - начал он. - Там работал головизор... Шла какая-то новостная программа, в которой рассказывалось о том, как некоторое время назад имперские силы осуществили вторжение на Кашиик, потому что на этой планете скрывались главные враги Империи джедаи, которые, как сообщил диктор, были благополучно уничтожены. Что же касается вуки, то они оказали сопротивление и многие были убиты. Другие же были взяты плен, и теперь они «будут работать на благо Империи на тяжелых работах»... Так вот, руководил этой... операцией Дарт Вейдер.

Откровенно говоря, я не знала что сказать... С одной стороны, оба мы допускали, что ситх не погиб на Мустафаре, но с другой... С другой стороны мы надеялись, что Вейдер умер... Во всяком случае я очень на это надеялась...

\- Это я во всем виноват, - продолжал между тем Оби-Ван. - Я был плохим учителем и из-за меня Энакин пал на Тёмную сторону, а теперь... Из-за того, что я смалодушничал и... и не добил поверженного ситха, он теперь пройдется по Галактике с огнём и мечом. И это только начало... Кровь вуки и джедаев на моих руках... Надо было добить его. Мне вообще не надо было браться за его обучение. А ещё, - горько усмехнулся он, - было бы лучше для всех, если бы тогда на Набу погиб я, а не Квай-Гон. Меня бы не было, но зато другие бы жили. Были бы живы малыши-юнлинги... У тебя был бы муж, а у твоих детей — отец.

Я впервые видела Оби-Ван таким... Мне даже было трудно подобрать слово, чтобы охарактеризовать то состояние, в котором он пребывал. Сказать что это состояние было ужасное, потерянное и подавленное — это ничего не сказать...

Для меня не было новостью, что Оби-Ван винит себя в случившемся, но он впервые высказал всё это вслух. Я понимала его, но не считала, что он прав.

\- Ты во всем виноват?! Разве, Оби-Ван?.. А мудрые и сильные магистры Йода и Винду, проглядевшие ситха прямо у себя под носом? А большинство сенаторов, восторгавшихся мудрым Канцлером Палпатином? Если уж на то пошло, то именно «благодаря» мне Палпатин и стал Верховным канцлером... и... и в том, что случилось с Энакином есть и моя вина. Если говорить о том, кто виноват, то тут вины на всех хватит... А ты, Оби-Ван, если и виноват, то всяко меньше, чем твои джедайские руководители и сенаторы, которые целых тринадцать лет плясали под его дудку, да ещё и восхищались им... Представляю, как он смеялся над всем нами...

\- Ты очень великодушна, Падме, - взглянул на меня Оби-Ван. - Но... ты не права. Именно я виноват во всём, - упрямо повторил он.

\- Я понимаю, что ты всегда будешь винить себя, Оби-Ван, - вздохнула я. - Такой уж ты человек... Но подумай вот над чем. Ты говоришь, что кровь вуки и джедаев на твоих руках, но неужели ты думаешь, что если бы Дарт Вейдер умер на Мустафаре, Император Палпатин проводил бы миролюбивую политику и нёс Галактике счастье? Если бы вуки и джедаев на Кашиике и детей в Храме убил бы не бывший твой ученик, ставший монстром под именем Дарт Вейдер, а какой-нибудь другой простофиля, которого ловко облапошил этот хитрый манипулятор Палпатин, тебе было бы легче от этого?!.. Уверена, что нет... Так что очень прошу тебя, не обвиняй себя в том, в чём ты не виноват... А что до Энакина, то он сам сделал свой выбор, который и привел его к гибели... Да, Оби-Ван, Энакин Скайуокер, добрый, замечательный и прекрасный, Рыцарь Без Страха, умер!.. Остался лишь Дарт Вейдер — жестокий палпатиновский палач.

\- Ты не понимаешь, Падме, - покачал он головой. - Ты не знаешь всех подробностей, о которых я боялся тебе рассказать...

Я удивленно посмотрела на него, а он поведал мне о том, какие именно ранения он нанес Вейдеру во время той дуэли на огненной планете.

\- Я обрек человека на страшные муки, потому что... увидел в поверженном мною противнике не врага, а своего друга, с которым я бок о бок прошел многие испытания, который много раз спасал мне жизнь... Вот кто я после этого?.. Но я просто не смог добить его...

\- Но зато ты спас моих детей и меня! - воскликнула я. - Представь себе, что бы было с нами, если бы ты, когда он прыгнул на тебя, стоял столбом и позволил убить себя! Я бы никогда не согласилась бы на его идиотское предложение «свергнуть Императора и вместе править Галактикой»... Да и не позволил бы Палпатин случиться этому... Какая тогда бы участь ждала меня, как ты думаешь?! Уверена, что от меня бы тут же избавились, а мои дети оказались бы в лапах ситхов, которые вырастили бы из них таких же монстров как и они... А благодаря тебе я жива и я сама воспитаю своих детей и они вырастут добрыми и порядочными людьми, а не убийцами... И я очень надеюсь на твою помощь, Оби-Ван.

Я положила свою руку ему на плечо и заглянула в его глаза, в которых отражалась такая боль... В этот момент я подумала, что он тоже сгорает в том мустафарском огне, только не телом, а душой.

Он взглянул на меня и накрыл мою руку своей. Я хотела сказать ещё что-то, но в этот момент заплакали дети. Я поднялась и утерев слёзы, которые всё-таки полились из моих глаз, отправилась к Люку и Лее, которые всё более громогласно требовали их накормить, а Оби-Ван так и продолжил сидеть на диване, глядя прямо перед собой.

*****

Остаток дня прошел у нас в молчании. Я видела, что нам обоим сейчас надо как-то успокоиться, и мы не лезли к друг к другу с разговорами. Оби-Ван почти всё время просидел в одиночестве в своей комнате.

Дети тоже чувствовали напряженность, которая буквально наполнила воздух в нашем доме, и всё время хныкали и куксились. Я с большим трудом сумела уложить их.

Но вот наконец-то они уснули, а я отправилась в комнату Оби-Вана, чтобы сказать ему как сильно он мне нужен...

Он стоял спиной к двери и смотрел в окно на красивый татуинский закат. Я тихо подошла к нему и осторожно положила руку ему на плечо. Он слегка вздрогнул от моего прикосновения, но не обернулся, продолжив смотреть в окно.

\- Оби-Ван, - начала я. - Я пришла не для того, чтобы доказывать тебе, что ты ни в чём не виноват. Я знаю, что вряд ли кто-то сумеет переубедить тебя в том, в чём ты так уверен... Я хочу сказать, что я не виню тебя ни в чём, а если тебе нужно мое прощение, то ты его давно уже получил, хотя лично я считаю, что тебе не нужно ничье прощение...

После этих слов он повернулся ко мне лицом и я продолжила.

\- Я пришла, чтобы сказать, что за те полгода, что мы провели вместе, ты стал для меня гораздо большим, чем просто другом... Пожалуйста, не замыкайся в себе и не отгораживайся от нас. Без тебя мы погибнем, ты очень нужен нам... - я подошла к нему почти вплотную. - Ты очень нужен мне, потому что я... - я прикоснулась к его бородатой щеке и погладила её. - Потому что я люблю тебя, Оби-Ван, - я потянулась к нему и мягко прикоснулась своими губами к его.

После моего признания и поцелуя в глазах его отразилась целая гамма чувств от удивления и неверия до радости и счастья. Он обнял меня и крепко прижал к себе, и мне было так хорошо в его объятиях.

\- Ох, Падме... - прошептал он. - Я... я тоже люблю тебя, но... Я не смел и думать об этом, потому что я не имею на это права, и...

Я немного отстранилась от него и, положив руки ему на плечи, посмотрела в его глаза, казавшиеся мне бездонными... Мне не хотелось больше никаких споров и выяснений кто прав, а кто не прав, и кто перед кем провинился. В этот момент я просто хотела, чтобы он поцеловал меня...

И он словно услышал мое невысказанное вслух желание...

Это был потрясающий поцелуй, полный любви и нежности. Я и не думала, что Оби-Ван Кеноби умеет так потрясающе целоваться... Я прижалась к нему всем телом и полностью отдалась во власть удовольствия, которое накрыло меня с головой. Не прерывая поцелуя, он подхватил меня на руки и в пару шагов преодолел расстояние от окна до дивана. Там он поставил меня на пол и оторвался от моих губ.

\- Ты уверена? - спросил он.

\- Да, - выдохнула я.

Он улыбнулся и потянулся к пуговицам на моем платье, и уже через несколько секунд оно упало к моим ногам. От белья я избавилась сама, пока Оби-Ван стягивал через голову свою рубашку, а от его штанов мы избавили его совместными усилиями. Пару мгновений мы жадно разглядывали друг друга, а затем Оби-Ван мягко подтолкнул меня к дивану, уложил на него и начал целовать... Сначала губы, потом шею, и вот наконец он добрался до моей груди. Его мягкая борода приятно щекотала меня, а губы дарили такое потрясающее блаженство, которого я не испытывала уже очень давно. Всё, что я могла в этот момент, это стонать от удовольствия и гладить его мягкие рыжеватые волосы, прижимая его голову к своей груди ещё ближе. Но всё это было только началом. Поцелуи его переместились ниже, а затем ещё ниже... и меня накрыло такое наслаждение, что я с трудом контролировала себя, а когда он вошел в меня, я чуть сознание не потеряла... А потом, отдышавшись, мы поменялись местами и уже я целовала и ласкала его красивое сильное тело. Мне было безумно приятно делать это и слышать его стоны...

Я лежала в уютных объятиях моего мужчины и думала о том, что вряд ли мы будем скрываться здесь всю нашу оставшуюся жизнь, что, учитывая то, что уже творит в Галактике новый режим, рано или поздно вспыхнет антиимперское сопротивление, и мы с Оби-Ваном конечно же не останемся в стороне.

Но всё это случится в будущем.

Пока же мы будем жить на этой неприветливой планете на самом краю нашей огромной Галактики, растить Люка и Лею и просто любить друг друга. Думаю, что оба мы заслужили хотя бы маленький кусочек простого человеческого счастья.


	6. Отрывки из Дневника Оби-Вана Кеноби...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПОЯСНЕНИЕ:  
> Эти "Отрывки" касаются только отношения Оби-Вана к Падме. Все записи, касающиеся его переживаний и терзаний о случившемся, остались "не опубликованными" ;))

<...>Уже без малого месяц, как мы покинули астероид Полис-Масса, и надо сказать, что мы неплохо устроились на Татуине. Даже лучше, чем я предполагал. И не только я, но и Падме... Вчера как раз мы говорили об этом и она обмолвилась, что очень довольна тем, как мы здесь устроились...<...>

~~~~~~

<...>Падме поразительная женщина... Не перестаю восхищаться силой её духа. Столько горя навалилось на её хрупкие плечи, а она не согнулась и не впала в депрессию... <...> Только присутствие в моей теперешней жизни её и малышей, и необходимость заботиться о них, не дает мне впасть в отчаяние от чувства вины за всё случившееся с Энакином, Орденом и Республикой...

~~~~~~

<...>Прошлой ночью я опять никак не мог заснуть... Я ворочался с бока на бок и вдруг услышал рыдания Падме... Я конечно же вышел к ней и хотел было начать утешать её, но подумал, что вряд ли могу подобрать нужные слова, чтобы успокоить её. Я просто сел напротив неё и взял её руки в свои. Я не воздействовал на неё Силой, а просто постарался чтобы она ощутила присутствие и поддержку друга... И, похоже, это подействовало, и она стала успокаиваться...<...>

~~~~~~

<...>Никогда бы не подумал, что буду получать удовольствие от помощи Падме по уходу за малышами Люком и Леей... Роль «няньки» мне очень по душе.<...>

~~~~~~

<...>Сегодня ровно три месяца, как мы здесь. Жизнь наша идет своим чередом и чисто в бытовом отношении у нас всё хорошо... Вот только... мне кажется, что я начинаю влюбляться в Падме, и с каждым днём мне всё труднее воспринимать её как друга. Она — потрясающая женщина. Сильная, умная, добрая. Она отличная мать и прекрасный друг, на которого можно безоговорочно положиться... И ко всему прочему она ещё и очень красива. Это обстоятельство для меня, конечно, новостью не является, но всё же, живя с ней под одной крышей, я как будто заново её рассмотрел... Я постоянно должен контролировать себя, чтобы не пялиться на неё так откровенно, но... это выше моих сил... Неужели я влюбляюсь в неё?

Написал последнее предложение и.. не могу отделаться от мысли, что я просто не имею права влюбиться в жену моего бывшего ученика... после того, что произошло между нами на Мустафаре. Даже если он мёртв, я всё равно чувствую себя вором, посмевшим покуситься на чужую жену и детей... Я не должен даже думать об этом, но...

Но снова скажу - это выше моих сил. Самому себе врать бесполезно... Я люблю её!

Но боюсь, у меня не хватит духа признаться ей в этом. <...>

~~~~~~

<...>Думаю, что Падме тоже неравнодушна ко мне. Как форсюзер, я отлично чувствую эмоции окружающих, и я чувствую исходящую от этой восхитительной женщины теплоту и любовь?.. И это по отношению ко мне! Но всё же я не уверен...

Я всю свою жизнь полагаюсь на Силу, и привык доверять ей, но разве можно быть на сто процентов уверенным хоть в чём-то, когда речь идет о любви? Вот я и не уверен...<...>

~~~~~~

<...>Не думал я, что один из самых страшных и ужасных дней моей жизни со времени последних событий, приведших к власти в Галактике ситха, закончится так... Мне даже трудно подобрать слово... Но обо всем по порядку...

Вчера утром я узнал, что Энакин Скайуокер, ставший ситхом Дартом Вейдером, жив и бесчинствует в Галактике, уничтожая и порабощая целые народы... Сам не знаю, как я доехал из Мос-Эйсли до Анкорхэда. Конечно, я всё рассказал Падме и снова не мог не восхититься силой её духа. В отличие от меня она встретила эту «новость» очень мужественно. Даже после того, как я поведал ей подробности о тех ранах, что я нанёс её мужу (мне было очень страшно делать это признание), она не утратила самообладания и благодарила меня за спасение её и детей. Она не озлобилась на меня. Напротив, она старалась успокоить меня. Конечно, я был благодарен ей за это.

Да, ей нельзя было отказать в здравомыслии и логике, но... 

Умом я был согласен с ней, но душой — нет! Когда-нибудь моя боль и чувство вины притупятся, но я никогда не перестану винить себя и даже пытаться не буду...<...>

Мое подавленное состояние привело к тому, что остаток этого ужасного дня я провел в своей комнате...

Падме всё понимала и не беспокоила меня. Я смотрел в окно на красивый татуинский закат (а закаты и восходы двойных солнц на этой унылой планете были очень красивы), когда услышал звук открывающейся двери, а через мгновение на мое плечо легла её рука. Она сказала, что пришла не для того, чтобы доказывать мне, что я ни в чём не виноват, что вряд ли кто-то сумеет переубедить меня в том, в чём я уверен. Сказала, что не винит меня ни в чём. «А если тебе нужно мое прощение, то ты его давно уже получил, хотя лично я считаю, что тебе не нужно ничье прощение», - сказала она.

После этих слов я повернулся с ней лицом и она продолжила говорить... и то, что я услышал, вызвало в моей душе бурю эмоций.

«Я пришла, чтобы сказать, что за те полгода, что мы провели вместе, ты стал для меня гораздо большим, чем просто другом», - сказала она. - «Пожалуйста, не замыкайся в себе, без тебя мы погибнем, ты очень нужен нам... Ты очень нужен мне, потому что я люблю тебя, Оби-Ван».

Эта восхитительная женщина любит меня! Я ушам своим не мог поверить. Я обнял её и крепко прижал к себе, и тоже признался в своей любви к ней.

Я начал было говорить о том, что я не смел и думать об этом, а она отстранилась немного, положила руки мне на плечи и посмотрела мне прямо в глаза, и в это мгновение я отчетливо почувствовал, что она не хочет больше никаких споров, а просто хочет, чтобы я поцеловал её.

И я сделал это, и постарался вложить в этот поцелуй всю свою любовь к этой прекрасной женщине... Моей любимой женщине...

… Мы провели потрясающую ночь...<...>

Потом мы лежали на моем диване, прижавшись друг к другу. Я держал в объятиях свою женщину и думал о том, что конечно же нам не суждено состариться на этой планете. Что пройдет какое-то время — год, два года, пять лет или десять — и в Галактике произойдут события, которые мы не сможем проигнорировать. Но, откровенно говоря, думать сейчас о будущих сражениях и встречах мне совсем не хотелось, а хотелось просто наслаждаться любовью и счастьем с любимой женщиной. Возможно это будет нескромно, а то и эгоистично, но мы с ней заслужили это.


End file.
